School life with skaters
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Yuri! on Ice Academic Week 2017.
1. Sleeping in random places on campus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Seung-gil often felt bored in school. He had already learnt things for the lessons from his books at home, so there was nothing much the teacher could explain to him. As the year passed by, he knew that he had to find out something that could bring some kind of excitement into his life before he would die from boredom.

"You look tired," Sara, his best friend, said to him, pulling Seung-gil out of his own thoughts.

"Just because of learning," he said, then looked at his plate. Too many vegetables again… Sara followed his gaze and pouted. Seung-gil knew that expression too well – another hour of tell off.

"You should really eat more veggies, Seung-gil," she said, trying to put a broccoli into his mouth – without any success.

"Why do you learn everything by heart before the actual lesson anyway?" Michele asked, a little bit irritated because of Sara's caring side towards him.

Seung-gil only stood up and left the room.

* * *

Fortunately, in his fifth and sixth period he did not have any classes. He decided to go to the library to prepare all of his homework for tomorrow, but it was harder than he thought. The library was warm and quiet and he felt his eyes became heavier until someone patted his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" A too cheerful voice asked. Seung-gil jumped up, but the chair slipped out from underneath him and he landed on his butt. "Are you okay?"

Seung-gil looked up. Above him, there was a boy with tan skin, black hair, grey eyes and the wildest smile he had ever seen. He did not answer, only stood up and left the library.

* * *

The next time he met with the boy happened when he tried to sleep under one of the cherry trees three weeks later. Sara was sick, so he had no company for lunch. He was lying under the tree when a cherry blossom fell on his nose. He did not care about it, but when someone took it down from there, his eyes snapped open.

"Hi again!" The boy chirped to him, but when Seung-gil stood up to leave, he grabbed his arm. "Wait a little!" Seung-gil turned back with a scowl. "We haven't even introduced to each other. My name is Phichit!" Another stupid smile appeared on the other boys' face.

"I have absolutely no interest in who you are," Seung-gil said, trying to pull out his arm from Phichit's squeeze. Because of the pout he got, his face became red. Phichit rolled his eyes, then let him go. Because of the gesture, Seung-gil felt as a vein started pounding on his forehead, so he ran away rather than doing something stupid.

* * *

Seung-gil felt his head starting to hurt when he heard that familiar voice. On next Monday, he only had stepped out from inside to the roof, when he called out for him. Seung-gil considered turning back, but it was too late. His arm was grabbed and in the next moment, he was sitting next to Phichit on one of the benches on the roof.

"Sorry for being so pushy last time, Seung-gil," Phichit said, looking so sad. Seung-gil had no idea from where the boy knew his name, but he did not care. He was really tired. They had a big test that day, so he had not slept properly for four days.

"Just shut up," he said, leaning against the older boy. Phichit looked down at him and smiled.

As Seung-gil sniffed his calming scent in, he knew that he could not have chosen any better place for sleeping.


	2. Interschool events

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri would have never thought that one day he would stand in front of his class in a cat kigurumi. It was the day of the school festival and some idiots in the student council had decided that 1-A's job will be the maid coffee. But not a normal maid coffee… A FUCKING NEKO MAID COFFEE! All of his classmate girls were wearing cat ears while they were serving orders from one table to another. He had to admit that his girl classmates looked really cute in those outfits, but despite that, he still was relieved and content with his own rule in that too sweet nightmare.

"I wonder where Yurio is," he heard the voice of one of his closest friends. He looked up and saw Victor Nikiforov, the president of the student council, the best student in their school and the most talented figure skater he had ever known, walking towards him with his boyfriend clinging from his arm.

"He has to be here somewhere," Yuuri said, peeking into the class door beside him.

Yuri considered patting him on the shoulder and with that freaking him out totally, but in the end he chose not to do it. Suddenly, the head of his costume was lifted up and he found himself face to face with Victor's heart shaped smile.

"I found him, Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed on a victorious voice, beaming at Yuri. Yuri snarled at him and put the head back to its place. "Awe, do not be this tsun-tsun, Yurio!" Victor whined.

"I am not tsun-tsun! I have work to do!" Yuri said through the costume. He knew that someone would come to take over his role, so he could have some fresh air – but he was not that stupid to tell that to the Geezer.

* * *

Yuri was walking trough the school. He wanted to see everything that the festival had in store. He had already been in the ghost house – it was pretty good and watched the performance of class 1-C where Guang-Hong and Minami were learning.

He leaned against the wall with his drink in hand and sighed. He felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing his best friend standing next to him. He felt as a smile appeared on his face.

"Having a break?" The older boy asked, leaning against the wall as well, looking down at him. The only thing Yuri did not like about him was how tall he was.

"Somethin' like that," he answered, stretching his arms. "Why are you here? The party will start within a few hours."

"All preparations are done, so they gave me some free time," Otabek replied. Yuri huffed. In every year, there was a party after the school festival – but only for second and third year students! "I am sorry that you can not come, Yuri," Otabek said, seeing his scowl, "but it is not a big deal. It is just simple music, dancing and some drinking."

"Just come on!" Yuri said, pulling his friend after himself. He did not want the other to see his blush. Beka caring about him so much to try to comfort him made his heart flutter.


End file.
